This protocol proposes a novel use of hydroxyurea (HU) as an antiproliferative agent to be used in frequent or continuous low doses concurrently with a course of radiation therapy for cervical cancer. A delayed biopsy technique will be employed to determine the DNA labeling indices and potential doubling times of cervix tumor and vaginal mucosa before and after four days of oral HU. The primary endpoint will be the potential doubling time, specifically a doubling of the pre-HU tumor potential doubling time.